Thomas and Brenda
by lalol22
Summary: These little short scenarios are about Thomas and Brenda. They are short but interesting to read.
1. Happy Ever After

Happy Ever After

 **This original story is by James Dashner. Not mine. It is not my story. I am only using Thomas and Brenda.**

 **This story might be a little disturbing. If you do not want to read this, then you may quit the page. Recommended 12+.**

 **I am writing this story to improve my emotions in writing.**

I perch myself onto the edge of the cliff next to Thomas.

We sit a few minutes in silence staring at the sunset, my mind churning. 'Maybe Thomas didn't love Teresa but Teresa loved him and died for him. Probably after the betrayal scenario, maybe he didn't forgive her. Because of all the hitting and whacking. So he then loved me instead probably.' I am then interrupted.

"It's beautiful," he says.

"These remind me of the sunsets back in WICKED except they were a little brighter," I say.

He grabs my hand. A rush of warmth rushes through me. I give him a kiss on the cheek. He then pulls me close to him and gives me a kiss on the lips. His lips are surprisingly soft against mine. My heart warms up, my heart beating faster. What seems like the longest kiss, he finally pulls away and pulls me close to him again just as the last ray of sunlight vanishes.

 **This is a short story but how can I improve emotions? If you have any suggestions, please write them in the reviews. Thank you.**


	2. The Promise

The Promise

 **This story does not belong to me, it belongs to James Dashner. His books are my inspiration of this story.**

 **There will be three chapters in this story. If you want to keep up to date, please follow this story or favourite it.**

 **Please give me reviews on what I should do for the next chapter.**

 **Thank you.**

I walk around the bushes, bored. Thomas is doing something else and he would not tell me.

I come to the end of the track from where I started from. I see Thomas waving at me to come over. I frown and I give him a 'what's up' gesture. Then he frowns and comes over instead.

"Hi Brenda," Thomas says.

"Hi," I reply. "So why did you want me to come over?"

"Because I wanted to speak to you."

He leads me into the bushes.

"Ok so…" Thomas hesitates. "I um…want to have…have…'you know what' with you."

I am shocked. I am tensed but I feel…happy!

"Um…not today, ok? Maybe another time," I hesitate, thinking it will offend him.

"Ok, fine. How about tomorrow?"

"Maybe I might get scared."

"Ok, bye Brenda, have to help other people do other stuff," he says and runs away.

'Do I really want it?' I ask myself. 'Yes.' My head answers. I will decide tomorrow.

 **Thank you all for reading and please review this story.**

 **Thank you.**

 **.**


	3. Now

Now

 **This story does not belong to me. This story is original from James Dashner. I am only using his characters.**

 **This story for me is served for a writing skill purpose.**

Thomas scans his eyes around us. Everyone is asleep.

'We have to be quiet,' Thomas whispers.

He slowly inches off my shirt. He dumps the shirt on the dirt. His bare warm hands slide up my back. His fingers reach for my bra. He takes off my bra and that on the dirt too.

His eyes scan my breasts, his eyes shining. He slowly reaches out; his right hand groping on my right breast and his left hand on my arm and runs his soft lips around my nipple. I can feel my nipples tensing up, goose bumps forming. Pleasure. It feels so good. I can't stop the moan coming out of me. He then tongues my whole breast and also does the same thing with the other breast.

He suddenly stops. I frown. Then I notice. He is taking off his shirt. Then he is taking off his pants. And before I even know it, he is taking of his boxers.

I observe his dick. His dick looks long, like around seven inches. I curl my toes in excitement. I think he must of saw my eyes because then he gestured me to his dick.

My fingers instantly reach out. My fingers run along his dick. His dick feels really soft. It feels like heaven to me. I notice precum on the tip of his dick. I blow lightly at the end of the tip of the dick. I can feel him shivering a little. My mouth set on his long dick, I start to suck it. I suck it multiple times.

'Please keep going,' Thomas says.

I continue to suck his dick. His shivering more and more. He releases a long line of cum down my face and slurp it all up. He tells me I should stop now.

His hands go to my waist. He slowly slides down my pants then takes a deep breath and slowly inches off my panties.

'You nervous?' I ask.

He just gives a quick nod and then his fingers are running along my vagina, his sharp eyes observing every part of my vagina. I observe my vagina. It's wet. He then orders me to lay down and put my legs on his shoulders. He lightly kisses my clit. I feel a tingle of excitement. He then tells me to lay my legs back on the ground but don't get up. He inches his body closer to mine. His dick circles around my clit. It feels like the best thing in the world. At one point, when I think it is too much for me, I swear.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck! Sorry, keep going!'

I feel like I am going to pee but I never do. But it still feels like the best thing in the world. I think I have reached pure bliss then he stops.

He asks, 'Do you want to do it now?'

'Yes,'I say breathless.

I have been waiting so long for this. I roll over and kneel into a dog position. He inserts his dick into my vagina. Slowly going in. It's a little painful but it's probably nice pain. He has inserted it and has reached the deepest. And we just stay like that.

 **Thank you all for reading the chapters. The last and final chapter.**


End file.
